In the Night
by It's Luna Darling
Summary: She was more than just precious Lily Luna. She was divine, amazing, beautiful. SO much like his long time girlfriend, but Lily, Lily was everything he craved and more./Teddy thinks he might love Lily more than Victoire, but in the end, he's got the easy way out, and the hard way out.


_**So this might be a bit off from my other TeddyandLily fanfics. I want to see how it would do if Lily were the bad guy instead of Teddy. I hope you guys like it, whoever you are. - Luna**_

He would give his soul for her. She was like fire on a cold night, but ice on a hot one. She was so much more than _precious Lily Luna. _She was divine, amazing, beautiful. So much like his long time girlfriend, but Lily, Lily was everything he craved and more.

But he was nothing to her. He understood that, because it was so obvious in the fact that she would never want him, love him, like he loved her. She was like a raging, out-of-control, hurricane and he was like a drizzle of rain on a spring night.

Sometimes he wished that she would just glance in his direction. He knew that he'd see her though, in his bed, at his flat that he wasn't sharing with his beautiful, wonderful, perfect Victoire. She would be laying there, her red hair falling below her round, perfect bum. No, perfect was not the right word, Lily Luna Potter was as far as perfect as you could get. Victoire was perfect, but Lily... How would you describe her?

She was just Lily Luna. Lily, who was sitting next to him with her blazing hair in a side braid that fell down to her legs. Her plump, chapped lips curved into a vicious smirk as she caught him staring, as though she was reading everything that was going on through his mind.

Her uncle Charlie boomed about her grades, about how he couldn't wait to take her to Romania with him. It didn't even phase him that the family, excluding Lily of course, had no idea that the two were planning that. Lily had obviously told her favorite uncle she hadn't told them yet.

Teddy chuckled under his breath, the rebellious seventeen year old had never told her family of anything going on in her life. Excluding Teddy and Charlie, she basically left them in the dark, letting them wonder what her next move would be.

Teddy let Victoire drone on about how soon she and Teddy would be getting a flat, he let his mind slip to that wonderful place. The place where he knew that Lily, in less than three hours, was going to be lying in his bed with not a care in the world.

He wondered if she looked forward to this, to beating him down, one more time. By telling him he'd never be good enough for her, and that he should just stop trying. She probably did, beating people down was one of her favorite things to do in her pass time. Little Rose had always been an overly confident child, until her and Lily had started playing.

"Teddy, are you listening?" Victoires slightly faked French accent brought him out of his trance. He hoped to God she wasn't asking about anything important. "I asked you to pass the mashed potatoes." She giggled and his red hair and pink eyes. Or maybe it was at the flush of his face, one or the other. Either way, she laughed at him.

His blush deepened and he paid closer attention to the conversations around him, just so he wouldn't miss anything again. As mush as he wanted to retreat to his mind again, he didn't. Ever. Well, not at that very moment anyway.

He wondered is he was a bad person. Thinking about girls that were nine years too young, betraying his long time girlfriend for a girl who was nine years too young. A girl who was going to string him along until she dropped him at the curve saying that she'd grown bored.

He wished that he didn't like Lily, he really did. He wished that he didn't love her, didn't lust after her, didn't love fucking her. These were things he wished that he didn't feel, didn't do. Right now, the lights were getting too bright, too blinding. He blinked for a moment, waiting for it to all come into focus.

It took a moment, but it did.

A few hours later, dinner was over. Teddy apparated Victoire back to her small flat that was close by the sea where her parents lived, kissed her goodbye and apparated into his flat. Where the door was unlock, and a cute strapless shirt that looked like the one that Lily had worn earlier that night hung from the handle.

His hand shook, he contemplated apparating back to Victoires and just staying with her for the night. Heavens know that she would accept, just out of happiness he was finally asking her rather than her asking him.

He sighed and walked slowly to his bedroom. He took in the sight before him, Lily twirling a peice of her red locks and wearing a t-shirt of his that was much, much too small to be wearing as a night gown... Her eye-brow quirked up. "Having a mental battle I see? Why do you even bother, I can strip you of every barrier you have."

Then he was lying on the bed, her thin frame on top of him. Her taunting voice almost echoing around the room. "Why did you even come home tonight, Teddy? You knew this would happened." It took him a moment, but he finally grunted he response. "B-because I wanted them to know about Victoires and I's next big step."

She taunted him more, this time, her voice laced with hurt that he wished he couldn't hear, so he pretended he didn't. The simple fact that she might be hurt about his devotion to Victoire was ridiculous. Silly and totally impossible.

His t-shirt was gone, leaving her bare. He stared, blinked, and stared some more. Her skilled fingers working easily in the buttons on his shirt while her tongue flicked over his earlobe. Nothing ever really got to him like she did. He groaned gently, his shirt was gone, soon so were his pants. Her lips left a train of burning kisses down his torso until she reached the hem of his underwear.

She slid them down his legs with her teeth, this was new. He'd never seen her do something like that. And he'd seen her do a lot of things. Soon she was on top of him again, their moans lining in sync and her hips twirling enough to where he already felt as though he was ready to just explode.

He wondered is she sensed that.

When they were done, and she was readying to leave, he told her that he loved her. She looked back at him, her red hair in a tangled mess, her cheeks flushed and partically naked, and told him that if he were to ever love her, he would break it off with Victoire.

Two week later, he proposed to Vicky on Christmas Ever, in front of everyo. Lily was a bridesmaid at their wedding. But every other weekend, Teddy would go out with the boys, and Lily would find him. Tne somehow, he'd wake up in her bed, at three am.

He always left about thirty minutes later.


End file.
